


Newest Member of the Pack

by KaytiKazoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Pregnancy, Pregnant Allison Argent, Uncle Stiles Stilinski, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once in a blue moon,<br/>someone comes along<br/>that you’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newest Member of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatetouched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatetouched/gifts).



> Once in a blue moon,  
> a best friend comes along,  
> and it's their birthday.
> 
> Happy birthday, Hot Cocoa!!!

“We have an announcement, actually,” Scott said, interrupting the chatter the pack meeting had dissolved into. It always happened this way. Scott and Derek would lead the discussion on what was happening within the pack and within the territory, and then after 15 minutes, the meeting would turn to gossip and talking over one another. “Guys!”

The pack turned back, their conversation petering out as they stared at him. He did a quick headcount; Lydia in the corner of the couch with her feet tucked into Stiles’ lap, Malia stretched over the rest of the couch, Derek standing at the back of the pack, Liam and Mason curled into each other on the recliner, Isaac sitting in front of the couch by Stiles, Allison sitting to his left on the love seat, Kira moving around in the kitchen behind him.

“So, Allison and I wanted to tell you all at the same time so no one thought they were more or less special than anyone else,” Scott said, pointedly staring at Stiles who just grinned in response.

“What’s up?” Kira asked, sinking back into Malia’s lap after coming back from the kitchen.

“Well,” Scott said, looking at Allison who beamed back at him.

“I’m pregnant,” she said, and the meeting dissolved into chaos.

 

***

 

“Are you scared?” Stiles asked, kicking Scott’s ankle to get his attention. They’d just come home from Allison’s first prenatal appointment, and he couldn’t stop staring at the sonogram stuck to the fridge with a small bisexual flag magnet (something Stiles had left behind when he’d moved out and in with Lydia).

“Of being a parent?” Scott replied. Stiles nodded. “No. I’m not. I mean, it’s gonna be so different than life now, and that’s scary. But I could face anything with Allison there, you know? I was scared to get married, remember?”

“Yeah, I thought you were going to sweat through your tux,” Stiles said with a chuckle.

“I was terrified, but I was going to be with Allison, and it was alright.”

Stiles nodded. He’d felt that way with both of his two total partners, Scott knew, with the boy from college that he came very close to getting engaged to, and Lydia now. If there was anyone that understood Scott, it was Stiles.

“You’ll be great, Scott,” Stiles said, nudging his foot into Scott’s ankle gently, companionably. “You’ll be a great father. You won’t be like your dad.”

Scott couldn’t stop his smile.

“Thanks, man.”

“I’ll always be here for you, and whatever offspring you and Allison create.”

 

***

 

Allison’s belly grew, and Scott fell more and more in love with his wife and the child she was growing.

 

***

 

“It’s a boy!” their messages to the pack, to their families, to their random acquaintances from college and work.

 

***

 

Lydia planned their baby shower, which meant that it was the absolute definition of perfection. Scott and Allison were not allowed anywhere near the shower until it was time for them to show up, and the rest of the pack were roped into setting up the back yard of Scott’s childhood home to turn it into Lydia’s vision.

When Scott led Allison into the backyard, it was like stepping into an explosion of blue.

There were tables littered throughout what was normally an empty expanse of grass, all covered in a white tablecloth with a centerpiece of a glass candleholder holding a blue rattle, a bow tied in the center. There was blue streamers with moons and stars on the fence he’d grown up kicking soccer balls past Stiles at, and near the back porch, a table sat full of gifts.

“There they are!” Lydia called, a proud smile on her face. She had done everything that needed to be done for the party, leaving them just to dress themselves and get to his mother’s house. Lydia, however, had sent out invitations, picked a theme, bought all their supplies, coordinated the set-up, fielded calls from out of town family members and, apparently, got the pack to dress nicely. Stiles wasn’t wearing plaid, and Derek wasn’t in leather, and Scott was impressed.

Lydia showed them to the main table, where the theme of the shower came together.

Strung from the corners of the fence was a line of yarn, simple onesies in varying shades of blue clothespinned to it. Beside those, there hung a sign.

_Once in a blue moon,_

_someone comes along_

_that you’ll never forget._

Scott looked to Allison, her fingers still threaded through hers. She was grinning.

On the table was a small wooden wagon with a brown teddy bear sitting on a baby blanket and with a book titled The Magic Blanket, as well a plate of blue iced cupcakes with onesies and moons.

“This is amazing, Lyds,” Allison said, one hand resting on her belly. All of the little details made the theme stand out beautifully. “I can’t believe you did this all on your own.”

“Well,” Lydia said. “I might have had some help.”

“By might, she definitely means she did, isn’t that right, 3 Musketeers at 2 am?” Stiles sing-songed, sidling up beside his girlfriend.

“I am not afraid of burying you alive, Stiles Stilinski,” Lydia hissed.

“Then who would buy you stashes of 3 Musketeers and hide them in the fridge for you?” he asked, pressing a kiss into her cheek. “Come on, Scott. Liam, Isaac, Derek, and I have something for you while the girls play shower games.”

Allison waved him off and he let himself be dragged into the house.

There was a six pack of Scott’s favorite beer chilling in the house, and an envelope on the kitchen counter.

“What’s this?”

“This is the very brief, because I promised Lydia not to keep you too long, male portion of the baby shower where we celebrate our way,” Stiles said, handing each of the men in the kitchen a beer. They cracked them open and offered Scott their congratulations, taking drinks from their respective beers. Stiles stepped forward towards Scott.

“So, you are going to be tired, and cranky, and covered in baby spit up, and poop, and you’re going to wish that you never got Alli pregnant some days, but you are going to be an amazing father, and this is our gift to you.”

Stiles pressed the envelope into Scott’s hand.

“We all chipped in,” Isaac said, earning a mostly playful punch in the arm from Stiles.

“Open it up,” Stiles prompted. Scott tugged up the lip of the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He gave them a wary look and unfolded the sheet that was covered in Stiles’ scrawling print.

 

_Scott & Allison,_

_Congratulations on the birth of your baby boy!_

_With parenthood comes stress, lack of sleep, and lack of time to yourself. Luckily for you, you and Allison are a part of a pack. With pack comes support, love, and understanding (most of the time). As a gift to you both, beginning with the birth of your baby, you will be able to call on your pack in order to have some time to yourself, and we have devised a schedule that you may refer to in times of need._

 

What followed was a list of who in the pack was available when, just in case Scott and Allison needed a babysitter. Scott grinned at the list.

“This is really nice, guys. Thank you.”

Stiles jostled him with his elbow.

“You know we would do anything for our Alpha.”

“Also, Allison is terrifying when she gets cranky,” Liam blurted.

Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, that’s most of it, to be honest.”

Scott laughed a full, joyous laugh because he was _happy_. His pack was all in one piece, and he wasn’t fighting tooth and nail to stay alive, and his wife was pregnant with his son. He was going to be a father, and Allison was the mother of his child and he could not be happier.

“Come on, we should get outside for the Lydia part of the baby shower.”

Derek, Liam and Isaac went first, leaving Stiles and Scott in the kitchen by themselves.

“You’re the best friend I could have ever asked for, you know?” Scott said. “I couldn’t have asked for a better friend to be there for me through everything. I’m glad you wrecked my sandcastle when we were little. I hope my son finds his own Stiles.”

Scott grinned before he launched a hug at Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott in return and laughed. They stood like that for a few minutes before Lydia popped her head into the back door.

“Okay, you’ve had your man love fest. Come support the _actual_ pregnant woman that this whole party is _actually_ for,” Lydia demanded. “Or I will have the extremely actually pregnant woman swallow you both whole.”

She grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him outside, Scott following behind the pair. He found his wife, sitting near the present table with her hands resting on her big belly.

“Go sit with Allison. It’s time for presents.”

Scott went and sat with Allison as instructed, because if Lydia told you to do something, you did it. It was that simple, and the pack had learned that easily. He smiled at his wife and took her hand.

“How were the party games?”

“Awful, but I promised Lydia I would smile and humor her because I am her best friend and she did this for our baby. We are grateful, and everything is worth it because our son deserves this,” Allison answered. She gripped his hand and pressed a kiss into Scott’s temple. “He deserves the best.”

“Yeah, he does.”

Lydia called attention to the couple and went through the motions of hushing everyone and getting them settled. She handed a big bag to Scott and he set it carefully between him and Allison. They moved through three bags of baby clothes and diapers, toys and bottles, from a couple that Allison met at work, from an old college friend, and from Liam’s parents.

Lydia set a box down in front of them when Allison let out a small gasp and pressed her hands into her belly. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply until it passed.

“That was a contraction,” Melissa stated.

“It’s probably just Braxton Hicks,” Allison replied. “It’s been happening for the past week. I’m not due for a few more weeks.”

“Babies come out when they want to come out,” Melissa answered.

Scott glanced between his mother and the mother of his child nervously.

“It’s nothing. They’ll go away. He’s not due for almost a month,” Allison repeated. “He can’t come out yet. I’m not done making him. He’s not, he’s not ready to come out.”

She stood up and ran her hands over her belly, heading away from the party while she shook her head. She walked away and left the party behind. Scott stood and followed, placating the guests with a gesture and a promise to be right back. He followed her into the house and shut the door behind them.

“He’s not ready, Scott. He’s not ready to be born. He has a few more weeks until he’s ready to be born.”

“Allison, due dates aren’t exact,” Scott replied, taking her hands and held her tightly against him. “If you go into labor today, then our baby is born today and we will get to meet our baby.”

“ _We’re_ not ready,” Allison stressed. Scott pressed their combined hands to her belly where their son kicked at them. “ _I’m_ not ready. I thought we’d have a few-”

She hissed and pressed their hands harder into her stomach as another contraction hit.

“We need to go to the hospital,” Scott said.

“We don’t know if this is labor.”

“Your contractions are only minutes apart, Alli.”

“My water hasn’t even br-”

Scott glanced down at Allison’s legs, a wet patch darkening her light grey leggings.

“We’re going to the hospital, Allison Louise McCall, and tonight we’re going to have a baby boy, and we’re going to be ready for Jude or Conrad, or whatever you decide on. We’re ready to be parents. You know we’re ready to be parents. You know this.”

Allison shut her eyes and rested her head against Scott’s chest before she nodded.

“Let’s go, then,” Allison said finally, steadily. Allison was logical, had learned to be steady in a time of crisis from her mother and from her hallucinations when they were all affected by the Nemeton. She was good in times of trouble and she was ready for this, Scott just had to make her see it. That’s what he had promised her when they said I do. He had promised to make her see when she was panicking. “Let’s have this baby.”

 

***

 

“Okay, Allison. It’s time to push,” a nice doctor with frizzy brown hair pulled into a frizzy ponytail said from between Allison’s legs that were raised up into stirrups. Allison frowned at the doctor and looked helplessly at Scott.

“I don’t wanna. It hurts already.”

“You’re doing great, baby,” Scott said, squeezing Allison’s hand comfortingly. “You are going to push, and you are going to bring our beautiful baby boy into the world. Okay? You’re the strongest woman I know, and you can do this. We’ve survived so much. _You’ve_ survived so much that I believe you can do this.”

She nodded.

“Best Alpha speech ever,” Allison murmured to him.

“You bet your cute ass it was. Now it’s time to push, Alli.”

Allison looked to the doctor and pushed when the doctor said push. She squeezed Scott’s hand hard enough for the bones to ache between contractions, and there wasn’t enough time between for healing. It was okay, because Scott knew that the pain in his hand was nothing compared to pushing a small human out of her vagina. He knew that, but he also knew that Allison’s pain as well as his own would result in their son being brought into the world.

“Okay, Allison. You’re doing great. You’re almost there. One more big push, okay? I can see his head, and we just need one more big push. You can do it.”

Allison was beautiful, Scott thought, even when she was red faced and screaming as she pushed their son out of her body. _Especially_ , in fact. She was covered in cooling sweat and her face contorted in concentration, and Scott had never been more in love with her.

“Here’s his head, keep pushing, and there’s his shoulders! You’re doing great! And he’s out,” the doctor said. There was a brief pause before their son started crying and Scott’s heart swelled at the thought of their son, this little human being that Allison just pushed into the world, being alive.

“Do you want to cut the cord, Dad?” the doctor asked. Scott took the scissors she held out and clipped the umbilical cord. He looked at the newborn in the doctor’s arms, all pink and covered in gross, but he was beautiful with his full head of brown hair and long toes and fingers.

“Wow,” was all that Scott could say as the nurse wrapped their son in a blue blanket and gently handed him off to Scott. He sank onto the bed beside Allison who shifted to see him nestled in Scott’s arms. “We made a baby, Alli.”

“He’s perfect,” Allison said. Scott pressed a kiss into their son’s goopy forehead and carefully shifted him into Allison’s arms. “God, Scott, he’s perfect.”

“Do you have a name?” the nurse asked.

“Jude,” Allison answered. “Jude Garcia McCall.”

 

***

 

Allison was tired. After they moved her to her room where she would rest and recover, she fell asleep almost immediately until the nurse came in to help her nurse Jude.

Scott was wired, though. His son was sleeping in the bassinet near Allison’s bed and Scott couldn’t stop brushing his cheek with a single finger in absolute amazement.

His phone buzzed excitedly in his pocket, and he pulled it out to silence it when he found an incoming call from Stiles.

“Hey,” he answered in a whisper.

“You’re a dad?”

“I’m a dad. Jude Garcia McCall. Six pounds, nine ounces, twenty-one inches long.”

Stiles reported the information to whoever he was with, which seemed to be the entire pack if the shouts of happiness and congratulations in the background were any indication. Scott grinned.

“I have something for you that I didn’t get to give you since your wife went and had her baby on the day of the baby shower, which is not the point,” Stiles said. “Come downstairs?”

“Yeah, give me a second.”

He scribbled a note on a pad of paper from Allison’s purse and stuck it next to her glass of water telling her that he’d be right back. He left and followed the twisting hallways to the waiting room where, as he had guessed, was the entire pack.

“Hey,” he said, catching the attention of the entire pack. They all hugged him and asked him how Allison and the baby were, and when they could meet him. “Soon. Once Alli wakes up, I’ll ask a nurse.”

Stiles budged his way through and threw a hug on Scott, who wrapped his best friend in an equally tight hug in return.

“Congrats, man.”

When they broke apart, Stiles lifted up a bag and thrust it at Scott.

“This isn’t all of it. There’s some of the big stuff you needed still at the party that Derek and Isaac are going to set up after they meet the baby, but this is something I thought couldn’t wait.”

Scott was wary any time Stiles gave gifts, mostly because they were either wildly inappropriate (a multi-speed, waterproof, rechargeable vibrator for Isaac’s last birthday, for example), or entirely too extravagant (the flat screen television he bought for Lydia the year after Scott had been bitten). He himself had been on the receiving end of some questionable choices, but he trusted Stiles not to buy anything inappropriate for a newborn.

Luckily, that trust wasn’t misplaced.

What he found in the bag, besides a mass of baby blue tissue paper artfully arranged around the gift, was a simple white onesie. In the middle in bright blue print was a paw print and below it NEWEST MEMBER OF THE PACK.

Scott smiled at it and touched the word pack lovingly.

“It’s great, Stiles. Alli and Jude will love it.”

Stiles beamed.

“Go back to your son. Wish him a happy birthday from his pack,” Lydia said before ushering Scott out of the waiting room. He retraced his path back to their room, Allison and Jude still asleep. He sat at the bassinet’s side, stroking Jude’s soft cheek with the pad of his finger.

“Happy birthday, baby boy! You have the whole world in front of you, and a whole pack behind you, and I can’t wait for you to meet them!”


End file.
